


Family (W!WZine Flash-Fiction)

by konfuse



Series: Women!Wanted Zine Flash Fics [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Flashback, Found Family, Gen, Insight, Musing, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: Robin has found her family
Series: Women!Wanted Zine Flash Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722631
Kudos: 4
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Family (W!WZine Flash-Fiction)

Family was such a simple and normal concept. A family was a father, a mother and children. Sometimes a grandmother or grandfather, an aunt, uncle, cousins would also be added. Sometimes even further removed people were counted as family.   
When Robin had still lived in Ohara she had seen “family gatherings”. They happened when someone married, becoming part of another family, adding more people to their own. Or when someone celebrated a special birthday. The whole family would come together to join in their happiness about how someone survived another year.   
A family would support each other and be there and give warmth and safety. It was described like this in so many books. 

Little Robin had wondered about that concept so often. About her own family. How she had never met her father and how she could barely remember her mother's face. And the rest of her family? Her uncle, her aunt, her cousin? Even though she lived with them and they gave her a place to sleep, they weren’t warm or supportive.   
Years later Robin had figured that her first family had been the Scholars of Ohara. They had supported her and showed her friendship and warmth and she counted her mother in it. In the short moment she had met Nico Olvia she had felt more at home than ever before. Then, for 20 years she had kept the memory of that feeling within her, archived away as something precious and rare. She hadn’t had much hope of ever feeling it again, even with Sauls words in her mind. Saul, not family but her first friend had awakened that little flame of hope that had continued to burn through all these years. 

But it had worked out after all. 

With a smile Robin looked down to the grassy deck of Sunny, watching the other Strawhats do various things. They were both. They were family and friends; they were supportive and warm and gave a feeling of safety.   
A home, a role, a place to be. It wasn't nothing like a typical family. It was a super weird one.   
Robin was sure it was the best family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Robin deserves all the love she receives from the Strawhats. She is the mother, and it SHOWS SO MUCH!  
> Women!Wanted Zine is a fanzine that wants to celebrate the women and girls in One Piece because they are awesome and strong and deserve more. On the discord Server we are training to writ short-ficlets with prompts.  
> This is the fifth prompt  
> -> 400 words (or 359) about any OP woman, inspired by the word "family"  
> If you want to join in on the fun (the zine) we are still looking for writer for [some of the amazing ladies.](https://womenwantedzine.tumblr.com/character-list)  
>   
> And when you've decided to join, [just apply here.](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScZfuNcW-UytrBIGhcSjwPnTDf4_Tye8pXf9iE5x4SalLfQeg/viewform) But be fast because we'll close apps on monday!


End file.
